


I am the Happiest When You're by my Side

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, NSFW, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, i'll add more tags as the week goes by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: A series of Oneshots I'm posting for the Corriander Week 2017 event that happened on tumblr from Oct. 22nd to Oct. 28th, 2017. The prompts were as follows: Day 1: A Moment of Peace/Have You all to Myself; Day 2: Stargazing; Day 3: Realization (The moment they knew it was love); Day 4: Date  (Going out Together); Day 5: Choices (”Because all of my choices led me to your love”); Day 6: Surprise; Day 7: Children.





	1. Inspiration for Their Future

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1: A Moment of Peace

Kamui and Xander, rightful rulers of Valla and Nohr both, barely had time to stay with each other during the early times of their rule. Reconstruction meetings, redirection of funds, diplomatic visits to nearby tribes, discussions about the Rites of Sealing… their days were busy.

Which is why they treasured the calm of the night whence they could spend it all in each other’s arms. Xander felt the happiest with his wife snuggled onto his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her shoulders as he smelled the sweet scent of her hair.

He loved to caress her back and hear her relaxed breathing warming his collarbone; he loved that, whenever she dreamed, she would softly call his name in her sleep, her love overflowing from her waking time to the realm of dreams, bringing him immense joy. He would place strands of hair behind her adorable pointy ears and cup her face with his hands before kissing her nose and forehead whenever that happened.

Xander knew he was a light sleeper, and that it did not take much of him to spend nights on the clear. But he didn’t mind. It only meant that he could spend more waking time with his beloved, and that was when he was the happiest.

Especially after she had gotten pregnant.

Oh, how happy he felt simply caressing her growing stomach, wanting nothing more than to create a Nohr safe from conflict and war so their child could live peacefully.

Sometimes she would giggle. “That tickles, my King,” she would say whenever she had her back to him, his large body spooning her as his hands caressed her belly, his soft breath by her ear.

He’s always known how ticklish and sensitive she was on her ears, after all. “Forgive me, my Little Princess.” He would give a soft laugh and kiss Kamui’s cheek before tightening his embrace.

He dared to feel utterly happy with his beloved in his arms.

But exactly because of their deep connection, he immediately noticed when Kamui was bothered by something. And not because she moved around in bed, no, but by the small signals her body let out to him: Her controlled breathing, her hesitant hands over his chest… her fast heartbeat so close to his own.

“Kamui, my love, is there something bothering you?” He asked, never stopping caressing her back, his hand slowly going up and down on her spine.

The Queen felt her stomach turn and her heart tighten. “Oh no, I’m sorry… Did I wake you?” She raised her guilty mien to him, her beauty never diminished by the distress.

Xander caressed her cheek with his other hand, lifting her chin right after. “Do not be silly. I can always tell when you have something on your mind, my Queen.”

That made Kamui’s shoulders sag and a smile sprout on her lips. She tilted her head to his touch, enjoying the caress as she closed her eyes, her hand over his. “You’ve always known me so well, Xander.”

She enjoyed his touch a few moments, the King giving his Queen space to gather her thoughts as their bodies never left one another’s warmths, although he made sure not to squeeze her, mindful of her 30 weeks stomach.

She opened her eyes, but couldn’t hold their gaze for much longer and avoided it, a nervous smile on her face. “It’s… silly, I guess.” She breathed out.

“Nonsense.” He cut the distance between their faces by kissing from her cheek to her lips, lingering on them as he spoke next: “Allow me to ease your burden, Kamui.”

The dragon Queen’s brow flickered with emotion, her eyes burning with tears. “Oh, my love.” She placed one hand over his face and nuzzled his nose before taking a deep breath. “I’m… just nervous.”

“Nervous?” He repeated. “Whyever for, my Queen?”

Kamui distanced herself from him just enough for their eyes to meet and looked down towards her stomach, the nervous smile never leaving her mouth. “About all of this, I think.” She bit her lower lip, her deep red eyes meeting his. “It’s just that… well, I never really had a proper example of how parents act with their children – apart from the sibling love I received, I never… you know.” She bobbed her head.

Xander let out the air he hadn’t realized he had taken in, his shoulders sagging. “I see.”

Kamui placed one hand over his, which caressed her cheek. “I mean… the day I met my mother again, I couldn’t feel much since she was more of a stranger to me. Then, I find out my real father was mad. And King Garon, well…” Her voice trailed off, as did her gaze.

“Indeed,” Xander snuggled closer, making their foreheads touch. “I had been focused on the memory of the good Father he had been for far too long… But I cannot say I do not share your sentiment, my Queen.”

“Truly?” Her eyes shone with tears, both of their pasts broken, but with their union, they would mend a good future for them – and for their son.

He kissed the bridge between her eyes and smiled softly. “But of course. My best childhood memories were spent in the presence of my Mother. I did tell you how introvert I was during the time she was alive.” He said and she nodded. Xander could sense how his wife was starting to calm down and that’s what pleased him the most. For her happiness.

“How was Queen Katerina as a mother? I hardly hear you talk about her.” Kamui’s eyes shone with curiosity.

Xander chuckled. “She was a stern queen, but a caring mother. I have never seen her upset with me, as I was always surrounded by her laugh.”

Kamui scooted closer, pressing her face on his chest and looking at him from below. “She seems like a wonderful person.”

“She was,” he agreed, nodding and placing one hand over Kamui’s head, looking at nowhere in particular, his mind lost in memories. “However characteristically she laughed at me, she ruled with resolve and never faltered. She was the Commander of Father’s army at the time, riding on her unique turquoise wyvern and brandishing Bölverk, the axe that had been passed down on her family.”

“Mhm,” the Queen nodded, closing her eyes to focus on his heartbeat and voice rumbling through his ribs, “I remember I read that Siegfried has been always wielded by the Kings, but the other legendary weapons were passed down by other noble houses bearing the Ancient Dragon’s blood.”

“You have studied well, Kamui.” He patted her head. “Indeed. Before Mother’s death, Father wielded Siegfried. Only after her demise did he forsake the sacred blade to wield her axe in her memory.”

Kamui opened her mouth to ask something, but then closed it. “I’m sorry. This must be painful for you to talk about. I shouldn’t press on the issue.”

“On the contrary, my love.” He let go of the hug so their eyes could meet. “Speaking of Mother fills my heart with pride. I can only hope I can be a great ruler much like herself, and this path we walk down together will be my trial.”

“Oh, my Xander.” Kamui pressed her lips against his. “You already are someone she would be proud of. I’m sure you’ve surpassed her, since the circumstances of your Crowning and hers were so much different.”

“That they were,” his voice got somber all of sudden, a frown making its way between his eyes. “What pains the most, my love, is that I could only see the truth after you opened my eyes towards our true enemy – the vallite. It was them who felled Mother in battle as she protected Lady Arete and Azura at the Bottomless Canyon, and not hoshidan soldiers as I had believed my entire life.”

Kamui gasped softly, taking one hand to her mouth. The question she hesitated to ask was answered before she dared approach the subject. Xander did know her so well, after all. “So that’s what happened.”

“The hate I felt all my life, Kamui… Directed to the hoshidans for having killed my mother and waging war against our crippled kingdom. How blind I was!” He breathed out, still feeling guilty for how low he thought of the hoshidans, despite the war being done for almost one year, an alliance just as old formed between both kingdoms.

“Shh, my King. You didn’t know.” She caressed his temple, then trailed her fingers to his frown, trying to make it melt under her fingers. It worked. “I’m sure Queen Katerina would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

“Surely I would hope so – however, knowing her, she would admit that with a wide smile on her face.” He smiled, taking Kamui’s hand out of his face and kissing it, a wordless ‘thank you’ for diminishing his worries.

Kamui pressed her lips into a thin line, a faint blush covering her face as she looked down to her stomach. Her heart beat wildly on her chest, but now expectantly waiting for her baby to be born. “Xander, I… have come to admire Queen Katerina greatly from just these short stories you told me.”

“Hm?” He urged her to press on, lowering his head so as to try and look his wife in the eyes.

She suddenly raised her head, her flushed face now in a deep red as she barely contained her smile. “I know we’ve agreed to call our baby Siegbert if it were a boy… but if it’s a girl, can we name her Katerina the Second?” She watched as his eyes widened in surprise, his ears slowly reddening with happiness. “I want our daughter to borrow the power of the name of such a great warrior, queen and mother.”

“Oh, my Queen…!” Xander smiled brightly, his cheeks in a pale red as he brought his beloved closer, the tips of their noses touching. “It would be my honor to accept such a wonderful name for our daughter, of course!” He laughed, sealing their promise with a deep and passionate kiss.

Surprised, Kamui reciprocated, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue.

Panting, they could feel each other’s hot breath after they slowly separated, the deep kiss turning into countless smaller ones. Once their eyes met again, a single feeling could be translated into their voices: “Thank you for being here with me, my love.” They said in almost unison.

“We’ll learn how to be parents together,” Kamui added, giggling.

“By borrowing the strength of the ones who preceded us,” Xander said by her lips, lingering on them before he moved down to Kamui’s stomach and kissed it. “May you be born safely, my child. I cannot wait to meet you.”


	2. The Most Beautiful Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2: Stargazing

The land was Valla: Under the strange moon and stars lay its rulers-to-be, the Royal Castle a day of travel away, the last battle ever at the back of their minds.

After their last war meeting before the end of all the fighting, Kamui and Xander walked to their tent in silence, the dread of war taking over their anxious hearts.

A draft lifted both royal’s hair and Xander immediately took off his mantle to place over Kamui’s shoulder. “Here, my Little Princess. Tonight will be a cold night.”

“Oh,” the dragon princess looked at her shoulders before flashing a stiff smile to her beloved, “thank you, Xander.”

The long, dark mantle trailed off on the ground behind her, whereas it barely touched Xander’s ankle when he wore it. The slight shushing sound it made when fluttered through the grass didn’t feel out of place at all – Valla was a vast, mysterious land full of green, strange animals and a sky as wide as it could get.

Trying to think of a way to ease his princess’ heart, Xander head inadvertently looked up to the stars.

Of course!

“Little Princess,” Xander took Kamui’s hand, making her stop walking and lift her gaze to him.

She used her free hand to close the mantle around her chest, but feeling Xander’s warmth on her skin made her smile and her cheeks flush. “Hm? What is it, Xander?”

He took her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. “I know it is hardly the time for this, but I would like to watch the stars with you, my love. It has been far too long since we last gazed at them under a blanket and I would very much like to study Valla’s constellations with you by my side.”

Kamui brought her free hand to her mouth, emotion filling her anxious heart and making it beat with fondness. “Oh, Xander! Of course I will,” she smiled brightly under her red cheeks, looking away from him to place her head over his chest, “thank you.” She whispered, understanding his true intentions for offering the distraction.

Not wanting to refute and only wishing for Kamui’s happiness, Xander simply smiled, his face radiating tenderness. “Shall we go, then? There is a wonderful tree near our quarters that should make a great shelter for us.” He said, slightly squeezing her hand and waiting until she had stepped back from him so as to guide the way.

 

Once there, Xander politely took out his mantle over Kamui’s shoulder before they sat down and put it over his own, opening his arm so she could sit beside him and snuggle on his chest – safe under mantle and his warmth both. He leaned his back on the trunk, the vast sky around them at their pleasure.

Xander knew how watching the stars always helped calm Kamui’s  heart; plus, the memories of more innocent days (more specifically, nights) brought both of them solace.

Kamui placed one hand over his chest, close to where her own head lay, the smile never leaving her face. “The stars are so different here,” she marveled. “So much brighter.”

It was true.

Looking up at the night sky in Valla felt as though they were looking at a tapestry of diamonds – it was so full of countless shining spots, some bigger or smaller than the others; some parts with less stars as though it was imitating a river making a sharp turn. The moon was so large one could clearly see its craters; the stars around it paled in comparison to its silver brightness.

Under the improvised blanket, Xander caressed Kamui’s shoulder, content in feeling her calm heartbeat close to his. “Indeed. However, it is not as a great sight as the one I preffer.”

“Oh?” Kamui turned to him, shifting her weight to place both elbows over his abdomen and look up at him with curiosity. “Really? But this is one of the prettiest things–”

“There,” he lifted his free hand to touch her cheek, his thumb caressing the area right under her eye. “Seeing the stars reflected in your eyes – this is the reason why looking at them with you is so pleasing.” He said, trailing his hand to her ear, putting a few strands of hair behind it. Her face immediately reddened and her eyes burned with tears. He chuckled and stole a peck on her lips. “Especially when you would look at me as you are now: the tears on your eyes reflect the starlight at such an extent that I feel as though I am gazing at the entire sky inside your crimson eyes.”

Embarrassed, Kamui dug her nails over his vest, the heat traveling from her face to her neck as her heart beat wildly. “T-that’s… unfair!” She giggled, throwing herself on his arms for a deeper kiss.

“Ahaha,” Xander laughed as he opened his mouth to welcome her tongue, using both hands to securely hold her hips over him. She placed both knees on either side of his body, her hands holding his face as she refused to stop the kiss; her eagerness bleeding into him.

Soon his heart was also beating as fast as hers, though her face was the reddest one out of the two; memories of the past making her even more embarrassed.

“So that’s why you were always looking at me whenever I turned to ask you a question about the stars when we were kids,” she said after pulling away, placing the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her flushed mien. “I was always so embarrassed because your eyes were so serious… It made my heart beat so fast.”

Xander chuckled again as she sat over his legs. “Which, in turn, made you wear the very same expression you are wearing now, my Little Princess; your eyes would water and reflect the stars just how I expected they would.”

Kamui’s heart felt like it would explode. She bit her lower lip so hard it got white right before throwing herself on Xander’s arms again, squeezing his neck so as to burn the excess of energy her thumping heart was beating throughout her body. “D-did you… love me [even back then](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/152362587107), then?” She asked shyly, her shoulders slightly trembling.

“I did.” He replied without hesitation, patting her head with one hand, the other resting over her hip. “I only realized how deep in love I was with you some years later, however.”

The princess’ reply was tightening the hug around his neck, digging her face over his hair. “I think I knew I loved you even from back then.” She said, her voice muffled.

“Little Princess…” he touched her shoulder, urging her to look at him. When she did, her adorable pout instantly made his heart squeeze and his lips smile; his soft gaze making her sag her shoulders. “We have many trials ahead of us, just as we had many of them in the past. Surely countless more will appear during our reign.”

Kamui nodded, tilting her head to enjoy his caress, their breaths intertwining.

Xander went on. “However, I will not falter as I did before,” he placed one hand over hers, which was resting over his chest, “since, this time, I will have you by my side, my… Queen.”

A tear fell unannounced from Kamui’s eye. “My King.” Her eyebrows flickered with emotion, mimicking his caress on her face by placing a strand of hair behind his ear. “You’re my strength, Xander. Thank you for being with me; for loving me… for bringing me here to watch the stars. I love you so much.” She confessed, closing in for a kiss.

“As I do you, my love.” He replied before their lips touched.

Tomorrow would be a day full of fighting. But for tonight, King and Queen-to-be would enjoy a starry sky in each other’s arms for a while longer.


	3. His Very Own Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3: Realization

Studying the stars had been Kamui and Xander’s [secret lessons](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/152362587107) for over ten years – they quickly turned out to be the nights Kamui looked forward to the most.

She would wait in her room while holding the textbooks close to her chest, excitedly kicking her feet while she sat over the bed.

To Xander, whenever the fourth day of each second week came around, he would smile at himself at random times of the day, wishing for a cloudless night.

They always did the same procedure: Xander would come pick Kamui up during the guard shift change with a few books and a thick blanket. Kamui would bring her homework and pillows. They had to walk in silence through the corridors, but both youth’s hearts beat wildly, wanting to reach the destination quickly so they could talk.

That night was no different, though it was a particularly cold one. They would only share the same blanket under those circumstances, which made Kamui’s face stay in a perpetual red.

Being so close to Xander made Kamui’s heart beat so fast she felt like she would faint – but being away from him made it hurt. She had made a comment about it to Big Sister Camilla once, about how happy she felt by being with her Big Brother Xander.

The older princess had been a tad jealous, and asked that if Kamui didn’t feel the same towards her.

It’s not that she didn’t… She did feel lonely whenever her other siblings weren’t around, but with Xander was different – she loved to share his warmth; to touch his face; to hear his voice and to learn from him… But it was a different kind of longing from the one she felt towards Camilla, Leo or Elise.

That particular day, however, Kamui had started reading a love novel, (usually Gunter and her other teachers would keep it away from her, since she was much too young to read such things – but she managed to sneak one from the library with Jakob’s help) about a princess trapped in a tower that longs to be saved by a prince.

And now, she barely could look Xander in the eye; thinking of herself as the locked princess and of Xander as the one who would sweep her off her feet and rescue her. His body so close to hers under the blanket didn’t help. Nor did his deep voice (it was such a surprise to Kamui when his voice changed – every time he spoke made her heart beat faster).

“Kamui? Are you listening?” Xander looked away from the constellation he was pointing at to the young princess beside him. She wasn’t, she definitely wasn’t listening.

Her heart was thundering over her ears; the most she could do was look down and hold the blanket tightly, their arms rubbing against each other under it. It was his hand over her forehead that made her suddenly shoot her head up, a strange noise leaving her throat. “Gwyeh?!”

“You do not have a fever, that’s a relief.” He touched his own forehead with his other hand, pursing his lips. “Are you sleepy? Perhaps we should return another time – it  _is_ rather cold tonight, after all.”

“N-No!” Kamui quickly grabbed his vest, her eyes wide and watery. “I-I’m sorry, Big Brother. I’ll pay attention, so, please, don’t say we have to leave!”

At that same moment, a cloud that’s been persistently covering the moon was blown away, illuminating the rooftop.

Then, Xander finally saw how Kamui looked at him.

She was teary-eyed, her small hands grasping at his clothes with conviction. Her face was covered by an adorable blush and her eyes – Xander widened his, the beauty of it taking his breath away – her eyes reflected all of the stars in her deep red.

It was a most astonishing and endearing sight. One that made him harden his jaw so as not to leave it open by sheer surprise. He felt a slight pang of pain in his heart, his right hand twitching with an action he forbade himself from doing.

“Bi-big brother?” Kamui tilted her head to the side, never letting go of his vest. Her furrowed brow and slight pout made her expression even more endearing.

Xander had to take a deep breath, his eyes not wanting to look away from hers – from the star he found right beside him, despite being surrounded by so many throughout the night.

He cleared his throat before speaking, finally being able to look away. “If you… That is to say, if you are fine with this, then we shall continue.” He felt his hands and legs weak as his heart beat so fast he almost felt dizzy. “But you must pay attention this time.”

The girl nodded vehemently. “Uh-huh! I will!”

 

And so she did, until it was time for them to go. She managed to temporarily forget the love novel since she was focused on learning, her curiosity always getting the best of her.

“We should clean up now, Little Princess.” He said, looking at his pocket watch. “The next guard shift will start soon.”

“Oh, okay!” Kamui replied, leaning forward to gather the books, then to her right to deliver them to him. But she was too fast and accidentally dove her nose on his chest. “Owwie…”

“Kamui! You’re not hurt, are you?” He instinctively touched her shoulder with one hand, leaning down to her so as to inspect her face.

Close.

So close.

 _Too_ close.

Kamui’s face immediately reddened, forgetting the pain. “I’m, um, I’m okay, Big Brother! R-really!” She covered her face with both hands under the premise of massaging her nose and jumped out of the conical spire of the tower to catch the books she had dropped.

The trip back was as silent as the first one, but only regarding words – Kamui’s heart beat so loud she was afraid he would hear it. And so was Xander’s. He walked one step in front of her to scout ahead, as always, but thanked the gods for that.

He was afraid that even at the dark corridors of the castle she would be able to see how painted in a deep red his face was.

Kamui’s room was just a corner away and Xander breathed out in relief, not wanting to be seen by her in that state. Kamui also let out the air she hadn’t realized she was holding, but because she had forgotten how to breathe as she watched Xander’s tall back leading the way.

Neither of them looked at the other when saying their goodbyes, an awkward head nod being the most they could muster. After closing the door, Kamui held the pillows she carried and leaned on it, slowly sliding down to the floor.

Realization hit her, although she couldn’t quite understand what she had realized yet. But she knew she wanted Xander to be the prince that would sweep her away from her tower; she wanted him to hug her and ruffle her hair; she wanted him to call her name with his handsome voice… She wanted to spend more time with him.

Preferably during winter so they could snuggle more.

Xander, on the other side of the door, did almost the same: he covered his mouth with one hand and leaned on the deep oak, his heart beating fast. “I can’t be… oh gods, no…” he grieved.

He couldn’t, he shouldn’t, he mustn’t…

And yet, his heart told him otherwise. Against all odds, his heart pointed to the small princess right behind that door. “Can I… do this?” He whispered to himself, his hands shaking. “Can I order my heart to stop this?”

Or would he have to resign himself to never act on this emotion? Surely, if he tried hard enough… he would be able to prevent these feelings to grow.

It took the prince a few moments to gather himself back, his legs feeling weak. “I know. …I shall write this down. Maybe if I do, I’ll be able to control it.” He breathed in deeply and started walking the long way back to his room.

That would be the [start of a daily routine](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/158481433447) for the Crown Prince, one that he’s glad he stopped it now that he’s King and [married ](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/166764865452)to his beloved dragon Queen.


	4. A Festival do Deepen Their Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4: Date  
> Watch out, it's sin

King and Queen usually didn’t have much time to sneak out of the palace and go on proper dates. Their schedules would usually conflict with each other (on his free days, she had a Sealing Ceremony, for example) and they would be left with only their daily interactions to go by.

Which is why a Deeprealm was the best course of action: they would be able to spend time together in the DR’s own flow of time while their kingdom still remained the same, not missing its rulers for one hour or two.

“I am absolutely sure you will love this festival, my love.” Xander had said before they entered the portal, taking her by the hand. “Do not open your eyes until I tell you to, hm?”

Her eyes closed, Kamui went through the portal with a giggle, trusting her husband would guide her safely. “Okay.”

They only took a few steps before Kamui could feel the change in the atmosphere, signaling that they indeed have left Nohr. Though the climate still remained akin to her home kingdom’s.

“You may open them now, my Queen.” Xander’s voice sounded from her side, his smile enjoying as hers grew, her eyes widening.

It was nighttime and there were pumpkin decorations all over the place – from the lanterns to the souvenirs, everything was painted in orange, black and purple. The Queen took both hands to her face. “Oh, Xander, this is wonderful!” She turned to her husband, snuggling into his chest.

Their happiness was short-lived, however.

Bandits have started ransacking the place, making both King and Queen summon their swords and engage them in battle.

It wasn’t really THAT bad, if Kamui could be honest – [she shared a kiss with her beloved, received a lovely hand-made lantern from him](http://fe14festivalofbondstranslations.tumblr.com/post/150105957748) and finished the skirmish feeling even better than she did when they arrived, the thrill of battle making her heart race more than before.

After felling the last bandit, Kamui started to look around for her husband, but a figure approached her from behind and laughed. “Hi~! I take it that you’re Kamui, yes?” A female voice sounded, making the Queen jump out of her skin.

When she turned around, she recognized the red-haired head and sly smile. “Anna!” She smiled, then stuttered, “o-oh, maybe you’re not the Anna I know, though, right?”

The merchant put her index over her smile. “Bingo! But as her sister and organizer of this event, I must thank you in the behalf of everyone!” She approached the Queen as she sheathed her sword and pulled her by her arm. “Having said that, I have JUST the thing here to lend you as my thanks!”

Kamui tilted her head to the side, tripping over her feet as Anna pulled her to one of the main houses, in the middle of the plaza. “Huh? ‘Lend’?” They passed through half-destroyed stalls, each one of them filled with goods, delicious foods or local games of the festival.

Anna’s smile grew, the prospect of making the QUEEN of a realm pleased with her work making her head scream 'money!’ “Yep! You’ll see soon enough, now c'mon, it’s just in there.” She pointed to the tall building which had a yellow clock on the top, a spooky pumpkin smile painted under it. “One of my sisters is lending one to King Xander as we speak, too!”

“Huh? I’m getting more and more confused by this, Anna!” Kamui protested after they finally went inside, the merchant guiding her through the carpeted corridors.

They reached what seemed to be a changing room and the redhead finally let go of the Queen, twirling around herself to show the grandiosity of the chamber – it was at least 3 stories tall, covered from back to back with clothes of differing tastes, colors and ethnicities.

Her mouth open wide, Kamui took it all in before finally resting her eyes on the merchant, who winked. “You’ll match with each other, isn’t that great?”

Match? Kamui thought, her brow knitting in question. As she opened her mouth to ask, Anna shoved a costume and a tall witch hat on her arms.

“Now, off you go to that changing room! Let’s see how it fits!”

“W-wait…!” She protested, being pushed inside. “Is Xander also being given a costume to wear?” She asked, lifting the dress in front of her, immediately blushing after. “T-this dress…!” It had a deep cut in one of her legs and its chest area was also flattering. “It’s… it’s so lewd…” She whispered.

Anna snorted from behind the curtain. “Your battle armor shows more than this dress, Your Majesty! … With all due respect.”

“That may be so, but…” Kamui’s voice trailed off, not knowing how to refuse the present. Or… ‘loan’, as Anna had called it.

Ultimately, she decided to wear it.  _What will Xander think when he sees me like this?_  She thought as she took off her dress and put on the costume with a giggle.  _Will he be surprised? Will he blush…? Will he look at me with the same eyes he did just now, after he kissed me?_

Her thoughts started to trail a dangerous road, her heart beating increasingly faster with the prospect of surprising her beloved with that new dress… and its deep cut. They could do some very nice things without her even needing to lift her skirt.

Kamui didn’t hear the shower of praise she got after she left the changing room, nor did she hear Anna’s explanation of the price and all legal stuff. She only heard that her husband would be waiting for her right outside, at the back of the main buildings.

The night air made her come to her senses, however. She felt a bit guilty for having impure thoughts after remembering how eager Xander had been to show her the festival. Or when he declared his love for her after presenting her the lantern.

Her steps got increasingly faster, wanting to quickly throw herself in her husband’s arms and apologize – it’s been so long since they had a night out and there she was, just thinking of different bedding positions.

The sight she saw after she took a turn at a more-or-less calm street, though, only spurred her impure thoughts, killing any sort of guilty ones: There Xander was, wearing a foreign costume of a pirate; his pants a tight fit and his shirt missing at least three buttons, showing a great deal of his bare chest. He also wore a hat instead of his crown, completing the look.

Kamui’s heart beat wildly inside her chest, one hand extended in front of her, her feet frozen in place… Her throat was also dry. She opened and closed her mouth more than once before any sound left it. “Xan-” she managed to utter, the faint sound of her voice making the King turn his head to her side.

His reaction mirrored hers: his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. She could see his chest going up and down with increasing speed, noticing how a faint blush ran across his face, his thoughts surely going to the same place as hers. “Kamui-” He extended his hand, his feet inadvertently taking him to his Queen.

Kamui hurried her steps towards him, finally finding the strength back in her legs. Unused with the heels she wore, she almost tripped more than once, falling in her husband’s arms after stumbling one last time.

She gasped, breathing heavily by his chest, one of her hands accidentally landing inside his shirt. “X-Xander…” She breathed out, scrutinizing how well that costume felt over his skin.

Slowly did she raise her gaze to him, her face so flushed her eyes almost teared up. Xander’s brow flickered with emotion, his jaw hardening. “Oh, my Queen, I can see how much you hunger for me as I do you, but we mustn’t.” He breathes out, his voice almost trembling with desire as he took her hair off and put it in front of their faces, covering the kiss he placed over her lips.

Kamui opened her mouth and inserted her tongue into his, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She raised one leg to lock behind his hip, the action making him hurry and hold her back so they wouldn’t fall as her hat did.

“Kam-mmhm…” Xander tried to call her name, but she didn’t let go of his embrace, deepening the kiss even more, their bodies feeling every inch of each other’s. The shirt he wore was of a different fabric – one so very much thinner than the ones used in Nohr he could basically feel Kamui’s body through it.

Her dress was the same, though she also had a nude leg exposed to rub over his.

Xander struggled to open his eyes, trying not to succumb into his wife’s taste right there, in the middle of the street, mindful of any onlookers.

There weren’t any, apparently, but still, King and Queen shouldn’t be seen in such an open display of affection – and lust – in a public place.

His mind knew that he shouldn’t, but his body reciprocated the kiss, slowly pulling away from her mouth so as to lower himself to put his wife on his arms. Kamui bit his lower lip in excitement, her hands cupping his face as their breaths intertwined.

“Forgive me, my King…” She huffed, putting a tuft of hair behind his ear as he walked towards an alley, “we can look at the stalls later, but I just can’t… I just… don’t want to share you with anyone… I don’t want anyone to look at how dashing you look dressed like this.” She confessed, digging her face onto his shoulder as he looked for at least a proper place to put his wife – he knew neither of them could wait until they were in a proper room, but he wouldn’t render his wife to any which alley, no matter the hunger he felt.

Her confession made him hurry even more, however. “… I feel the same, my Queen.” His guttural voice sounded, panting with desire for his beloved. They ended up on a secluded and forgotten plaza, with old benches and crates all over the place – surely it served more as storage as any other kind of entertainment, being so deep into a maze of alleys as it was. “I would ask of you not to go out with this costume as we walk through the festival… I cannot but wish to have this entire experience to myself, ” he said, putting her on her feet as he took off his shirt to place over a crate so she could sit on it, taking her breath away from the act. “Your beauty included, of course.” He took her hand with one of his, the other one sliding to her back so as to pull her closer to a much needed kiss.

Kamui placed both hands over his nude chest, his warmth making her legs tremble and her insides pulsate. She was glad for having the impure thoughts at the dressing room, now… as Xander would discover soon.

They deepened their kiss, the King guiding his Queen to the crate and effortlessly helping her sit on it, trailing his mouth from her lips to her ear, biting the pointy bit before nipping at her lobe; his hands securely holding her in place.

She dug her nails on his nude back and scalp, biting her lower lip to muffle a moan and call his name. “Oh, my King… I love you so,” she bemoaned again as he lifted her nude leg, lowering himself to place kisses from her calf to her inner thighs.

He didn’t want to touch her insides without being perfectly clean, but he could very well lick her until she was ready to welcome his might – once he reached her pectineus, he gasped, his hot breath by her exposed vulva. “K-Kamui?! Your underwear…” He shot his head up, a smirk and frown fighting a battle in his expression.

The Queen had one hand over his head, slightly pulling his hair, the other one on the crate over which she leaned her weight. She licked her lips and gave a shy smile, “heehee, surprise…” She said sheepishly. “The moment I saw this dress, I knew I wanted to have you inside me while I wore it…” She breathed out lustily, slightly tugging at his hair.

Xander felt something snap inside of him – surely his self control or decency – as his erection poked his pants harder than ever. He mimicked Kamui’s action and licked his own lips before partaking on her innermost taste, hungering for it as though it was their first time.

He bit at her outer lips, then opened her vulva with his tongue, sucking on her inner lips with his top teeth and tongue both, making Kamui tremble with pleasure, her lifted leg over his shoulder twitching in reflex.

“Xan-deahh…” She couldn’t control her moans, the urgency which he licked her making her insides gap for him.

Feeling how she almost sucked him in, Xander did as she wanted and inserted his tongue into her vaginal opening, feeling her twitch around him in pleasure. His hot and moist tongue inside of her only made Kamui desire his erection more; doing her best to grind her teeth and not to let out her voice.

By her controlled moans and increasing shudders, Xander could feel how close she was to the climax, and it was then that he chose to trail his mouth upwards to her inner thighs and bite her pectineus before releasing her altogether.

Panting and placing her open leg over the crate, Kamui looked up with unfocused eyes. “Xander…? Oh please, my King, don’t stop…” She begged before she saw what he was doing – unknotting his pants so as to free his erection. Then, she gulped and opened her arms, losing the words to beg.

What an endearing sight! There she sat, arms extended to him like a child who needed her favorite toy back, her eyes expressing nothing like such childish innocence as her open leg invited him inside of her.

Holding his erection with one hand, Xander held Kamui with the other, placing it by the nape of her neck, his tongue licking from her cheek to her ear.

Kamui’s breathing spiked as she felt his erection prodding at her sensitive vulva, already so close to the climax due to his unparalleled skill with his mouth. She held the air as he effortlessly slid inside of her, once again wrapping her arms around his neck, digging her nails over his shoulder blades.

He went in so slowly Kamui rolled her eyes in pleasure, feeling him softly rub over her sensitive spot and tremble. “Xander, oh, Xander…” She called his name, forgetting where they were; only seeing and feeling her beloved.

He moaned her name by her ear, marveled at how hot she was; at how much she hungered for him by the vigor with which she sucked him in. “My Kamui, my Queen…” He took it all out and thrusted back with vigor, the crate creak dangerously under them.

But they didn’t hear it.

They could only hear each other’s rasped breathing.

And, frankly, that was all they needed to.

Kamui only wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her face onto his shoulder as he thrusted again, squeezing her eyes in pleasure as she already felt the climax looming in around her body, shaking it with pleasure.

Xander closed one eye so as not to lose himself inside of her there and then, as she shook with the orgasm, her sweet and alluring voice only spurring him to move faster despite her closing herself around him more.

He pounded her deeply and with difficulty, each one making Kamui roll her eyes in pleasure as she felt yet another orgasm getting closer with each thrust.

“Kamui, my Kamui… How can you, ah, suck me in so…!” He mused, feeling the sweet embrace of climax starting to envelop his entire body.

“Xander… ahm… my King!” Kamui’s voice sounded muffled by his nude shoulder, biting his neck as she felt her third orgasm when he finally let his fluids loose inside of her, their bodies immediately sagging with the effort.

“Oh, my Queen,” Xander called, letting go of one of her legs to touch her flushed face. “I am afraid the night is too short… and I do not want to part with you yet…”

Kamui felt Xander’s semen dripping down her insides to his shirt right under her and let out a tired smile, placing her hand over his. “The festival won’t go anywhere, my King… as I also wish you wouldn’t.” She looked down at the penetration, as he still let himself be inside of her and bit her lower lip.

Xander bobbed his head to the sides, a smirk growing on the corner of his lips. “My Kamui, you are a terrible influence to a King, did you know that?” He chuckled, her invitation already making him feel another erection on its way.

Surprised, Kamui smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering on it as she said: “I have a feeling you [may have said that to me before](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/163552079487)…” And giggled, never wanting the night to end.


	5. The Crown or the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 5: Choices

Crown Prince Siegbert walked along the tall corridors of Castle Krakenburg one afternoon after finishing up a history lesson. That day he had learned more about the war that shook Nohr, Hoshido and Valla 12 years ago, ending with his Mother and Father defeating the Dragon of Destruction at almost the cost of their own lives.

It was also on that very same day, during the battle itself, that they all realized that Kamui was already pregnant with him. She had taken a mortal blow and seen him as a young boy extending his hands towards her, urging her to get up and fight.

Siegbert couldn’t contain his excitement and took both hands to cover his smile. It was like he was there himself!

“No, technically, I was!” He mumbled under his breath, his steps so light he didn’t notice he was skipping. To be part of such a grand battle… to help his Mother and Father surmount such a fearsome foe… He couldn’t help but feel invincible!

Blushing, the young Prince walked towards the Royal Treasure, hidden deep inside the Royal Wing behind two stone doors engraved with Dragon Veins over them. He felt a bit naughty sneaking around like that, but his heart beat so fast with the prospect of seeing IT again, he couldn’t help himself.

“[Wee ki ra parge yor ar ides](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fartonelico.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FEXEC_LINKER&t=NTQ2NmU5YmVhMjc1NGMzNDNiODI2NzZmYTI5N2JkZTVmNjE3ZDI3NyxFV0JHZ1RhNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyukiwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166864329432%2Fthe-crown-or-the-sword&m=0)”, he whispered over the last door, touching it and closing his eyes so as to activate the vein with the ancient power etched in his bloodline. The door loudly slid to the side, the sound of rock brushing against rock muffling his steps inside.

As he walked inside, magical flames lit at every corner, soon illuminating the entire room. It was filled with forbidden artifacts as well as books better left forgotten.

It was also where the two legendary swords sat, one crossed over the other by a oak frame at the opposite wall to the door: Siegfried and Omega Yato, the swords that helped end the war sat in slumber, waiting for the day their masters would need them again.

In front of them, over a table and on top of a red velvet pillow, sat the crown King Xander had used from his adolescence, given to him by the previous King, Garon. It had shattered during the last battle, but was remade and kept safe beside its companion, Siegfried.

The Crown Prince gulped, his heart thumping inside his chest, both hands placed over it so as to calm himself. Would he dare touch it this time? Just a slight touch…

As he raised his hand towards the crown, a cough made his soul leave his body and back, startling him to the next life. “Wah!” He jumped out of his skin, turning around to see his mother Kamui standing behind him. “M-Mother!” He stuttered, the color leaving his face.

The Queen had felt someone using a Dragon Vein and came down the Treasure to check, but was surprised to see only her eldest son admiring the objects that build the peace they were living in. She smiled and crouched  so as to be closer to his eye level, raising her hand to touch his cheek. “No need to be so startled, Son. It’s just me.”

The boy had one hand over his chest, trying to calm himself down. He had heard about the war before, but never with such detail as he did that day – looking at his Mother now made him feel an unimaginable pride and pressure: she was such a big influence over him and had been a central piece to ending the war… How lucky he was to have such a mother!

“I’m… I’m…” He tried to find the words, averting his eyes from the great presence in front of him. “Forgive me, Mother. I know I shouldn’t have had sneaked in.”

Kamui retracted her hand and placed her elbows over her knees. “It’s good that you’re aware of that, Siegbert.” She said in a serious voice, making the boy flinch. “But you know you can tell Mother everything, hm?” Her tune softened, which made his shoulders sag and expression lift. “What were you doing here?”

She already suspected what the answer would be, but still wanted to hear from her son’s own lips.

He immediately blushed, turning away from her towards the crown and swords. “I… It’s just that I admire you and Father so much, Mother.” He said, his lips trembling. “You and him did so much for our lands – posh, for the entire world!” He raised his gaze to the Omega Yato, then to Siegfried. “All of that… even before I was born,” he whispered, then straightened his back. “I just wanted–” he turned to her, who had gotten up on her feet to stand beside him as he spoke. “I just wanted to borrow some of your power to be a good Crown Prince that you’ll both be proud of.”

Kamui had to clutch one hand over her chest, feeling it wrung with emotion. Look at how grown up her boy was, already! “Oh, my baby boy.” Kamui breathed out, patting his head before leaning down for a hug. “You should know that me and your Father are so very much proud of you, already!” She caressed his hair, squeezing the hug.

Then, the Queen crouched once again, now taking her son’s hands inside hers. “You’re already a Crown Prince, big brother and son worthy of our pride since so long ago! Heck, we’re the ones struggling to be worthy of you, my boy.”

“No!” He gasped, then covered his mouth with both hands. “Don’t say that, Mother! I look up to you both so much…”

Kamui pinched his cheek. What a good boy he was. “Very well, then I won’t say it anymore. But you also must promise not think you’re unworthy of us, my son. We love you so very much.”

The boy hiccuped, trying his best to suppress his tears. He glanced at the crown again, silently asking for strength. “I'l… try to, Mother.”

The Queen smiled fondly at her Siegbert, placing a tuft of hair behind his pointy ear. “Good boy. Now that’s settled,” she glanced up at the crown, “would you like Mother to have one fashioned for you?”

Siegbert’s eyes widened in surprise. “Eh?” He looked from his mother to the table, then to the swords.

“Hm, well,” Kamui pondered. “You’ll inherit Siegfried and Crown both when you’re older; though not that crown since it’s just symbolic.” She bobbed her head to the sides, placing one hand over her chin in thought. Siegbert remained speechless, a blush finding its way across his face. “But I CAN place an order for a crown specifically for you, my boy. Would you like it?”

“Just like Father’s?!” He blurted out, immediately putting both hands over his mouth in surprise.

Kamui laughed, then patted his head. “Just like your father’s. Would you like me to?”

He hesitated, but then nodded. “Yes! Yes, Mother, I want it!” He hugged his mother with everything he had, digging his face on her shoulder. “Thank you so much!”

But he let go just as quickly.

“Oh, but what about Kana and Katerina? Will they get crowns, too? I wouldn’t want to be the only one getting a present…”

Kamui immediately hugged him again. “My precious boy.” She squeezed her son before letting go. “I have just the thing in mind to give your siblings.” She said as she got up, taking his hand on hers. “Would you walk me back to my quarters as I explain it, Prince Siegbert?” She curtsied.

“O-oh!” He puffed his chest and bowed gracefully. “It will be my honor, Queen Mother!”


	6. A Birthday Unlike any Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6: Surprise  
> Watch out, it's sin

The birthday of the King was by no means a simple even to host – the preparations for it began with  _months_ of advance, and the days only tended to get busier as it approached.

Kamui knew her Xander – she realized he would overwork himself to the point of exhaustion until he saw the task ahead of him done. Which was why she had prepared a surprise that, although it might deprive him of some sleep,  _surely_ would keep his mind occupied with something other than his duties.

She had prepared a proper present, of course, one she would give him during their public speech after their morning duties. But this surprise… could only be given after he had gone to sleep.

In preparation for the big day, Kamui kept an attentive eye to both of their schedules, looking for any which openings she could find. The Queen memorized them, an eager smile betraying her expression as she sat on the bed the night before of the grand day.

“Are you not coming, my Queen?” Xander asked beside her, already under the covers, lifting the sheet with one arm to invite her to his arms – his face visibly tired.

Kamui felt rather guilty and entertained the thought of not going through with her plan, “of course, my love.” She replied fondly, scooting to his chest and breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth envelop her.

But she was weak. She couldn’t NOT go through with it.

Sleep soon took Xander into its grasp; his rhythmic breathing lulling Kamui as well. She would need to conserve strength, after all.

 

A little while before dawn – before their appointed time to wake up – Kamui opened her eyes.  _Yes_ , she thought,  _I really did wake up on time_.  She bit her lower lip and looked up at her beloved: His guard was down as he slept peacefully, though his expression was a tad stiff – his worries followed him even to his sleep.  _This is it, Kamui._  She breathed in.

The Queen slowly started to lower herself, passing under Xander’s arms which were still tenderly holding her in his slumber, towards his pants. Without taking the blanket over themselves, Kamui breathed by Xander’s crotch, the hot air soon filling the space under the covers.

Her chest was over his right thigh, her elbows on either side of said leg; her hands ready to pull down his pants. She breathed in with effort, her heart beating so fast she was afraid he would wake up due to how loud it sounded.

 _Can I hold on, though?_  She thought as she licked her lips, the prospect of seeing his surprised mien already making her insides pulsate. Kamui didn’t notice when her hands pulled down his pants, revealing his limp penis. Oh, how she  _loved_ it.

The Queen scooted up a bit, breathing right over his shaft, hesitating to take it with one hand. The moment her skin touched his, however, the hesitation melted away. It was the same skin she loved and hungered for for so long; there was no reason to be nervous.

She lifted it and started to kiss from his scrotum to its tip before her tongue impatiently licked its entirety.

He twitched inside her mouth, making her heart skip a beat in surprise, feeling him grow at each breath she took. “Oh, my Xander,” she whispered before licking it all back again, putting its entirety in her mouth and twirling her tongue around it, lingering at the glans.

She cupped it with her lips, licking the head as though she had never done before, such was her hunger for it. Her husband’s body started to move under her, as though conflicted between dream and reality.

Which was exactly what had happened: Xander dreamed of his beloved, and not any dream. At first, he was just finishing up his duties by his desk (probably the reason why his frown still lingered even during sleep – he was dreaming of being buried by work), but then he felt his wife’s warmth on his and suddenly there she was – wearing his favorite nightgown and riding him with everything she had, her sweet voice alluring him to forget about work and lose himself inside of her.

Confused, Xander opened his eyes; reality and dream mixing themselves so, he could feel his body reacting to it. He breathed heavily, still feeling the stimuli of the dream, “K-Kamui…” he called her name, wondering if he was still dreaming.

But these sensations – those bold little hands, that masterful tongue… it all felt too real. “Ah-ahn…” He let out, feeling his body tremble with an upcoming orgasm. “Kamui…?”

It was  _too_ real.

“Kamui!” He finally snapped out of sleep, breathing so heavily his entire face all the way down  his neck was covered in a deep blush and sweat as he pulled the covers to the side at the same moment his fluids shot out of him towards her. “Hgn-ah…” The sight he saw moments before coming made him throw his head back in pleasure and rest back at the pillow: Kamui had his erection deep inside her mouth and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

She wanted to taste him so badly, he couldn’t help but to give it to her.

Kamui promptly swallowed everything, immediately sitting up as she dried the corner of her mouth with one hand, the other one pulling his pants up.

Xander needed a moment to catch his breath, putting one arm over his eyes to process whatever had happened. “K-Kamui, I don’t… what…” He couldn’t understand what transpired, but his body never felt so good and relaxed after a night’s sleep.

The King heard a shy giggle and ruffles of the bed sheets. “[Surprise](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/148202731022).” Kamui said sheepishly, pulling up the covers up to her head, hiding herself. “Happy Birthday, my King. I know today’s going to be a busy day, so I figure you’d…” She bobbed her head to the side, a lustful smirk playing around her lips.

Too fast for the eye to see, Xander sat up and held her shoulders, a flushed expression Kamui had never seen painted across his face. “I do not know what to say, my Queen, but I do know what I want to do–” He started, looking to her covered body, his chest going up and down with excitement.

Kamui put two fingers over her mouth, “oh, my King… that would be ideal, but…” She pointed towards the door and, for a second, nothing happened.

Then, a knock. “Milord? Milady? It is time to get ready for the procession.” Jakob’s voice sounded behind it, announcing himself to start his duties.

Xander felt betrayed; played with;  _toyed with_ … His heart beat so fast as his mind raced, trying to find a way to get back at his wife (preferably get  _inside_ of her in the near future), but then he snorted. Then smiled, and finally laughed. “Oh, my Queen, you never cease to amaze me!” He pulled her to his chest, squeezing her with everything he had so as to whisk his second erection away. Kamui was giggling the whole time, but felt a chill run down her spine the next time he spoke up. “I will not let you get away from me this easily,” he said, his voice low and full of lust, biting her pointy ear right after.

Kamui was _oh so glad_ she kept tabs on their schedule. She bit her lower lip and lifted her gaze to him. “Let’s see who surprises whom the most today, my love.”


	7. To Protect her Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7: Children

Peace has ruled over Nohr and Hoshido for so long, the war could only be read about in the textbooks. An entire new generation grew up without the fear of having their able-bodied taken, or their houses requisitioned.

Still, Nohr’s First Princess has had the same goal ever since she was young: to protect her brothers in whatever duties they perform for the good of the realm – and to be the right hand of the next King, her older brother Siegbert. She longed to be captain of his guard; to deliver his judgement towards all corners of the land and spread peace in honor of him.

Her short, blonde hair bounced right under her pointy ears as she walked through the corridors towards the breakfast room. “Good morning, Papa! Good Morning, Mama.” The young woman said, placing a kiss over both King and Queen’s foreheads.

Xander welcomed the caress, but still spoke with a stern voice. “Katerina…”

The princess giggled, taking her usual seat, one chair away from her Father. “C'mon, Papa,” Katerina said without losing her smile, “I always call you ‘Father properly in court, don’t I?”

The King smiled at his youngest, though his frown remained. “That you do. I just pray that you do not get carried away by habit. Especially now that we are closer than even to your inheriting ceremony.”

Katerina opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of the door opening interrupted her. “Oh, and I  _cannot_ wait to pass Bolverk down to her, dear brother.” Camilla walked in, Midori by her side. “I’m sure it’ll find in you a better wielder than it did in me, darling.” She said, pinching Katerina’s cheek.

“Thank you, Aunt Camilla.” Katerina squeezed her eyes as Camilla’s hands pinched her, then added: “But don’t say that! I still have so much to learn about fighting over wyverns, and you’re the best rider of all Nohr.”

The Princess gave a soft laugh, circling the table so as to take her seat, “oh, you’re too kind, dearie. But of course I’ll teach you anything you wish to know.”

At that moment, Crown and Second Princes walked in and Katerina turned her head to them. “Sieggy, Kana! Good morning.” She greeted as Siegbert placed a kiss over her head and Kana circled the table to sit beside Kamui.

“Monin’, Sis!” Kana said at the same time Siegbert wished a very good morning to everyone and bowed before taking his seat.

Xander always sat at the leftmost corner of the table, Kamui by his left and Siegbert by his right. On the Queen’s left sat the Second Prince Kana, right in front of Katerina herself, who was always next to Siegbert. Beside her would sit her cousin Midori, followed by her mother, Lady Camilla. In front of them would sit Prince Leo, his wife Sakura and their son Forrest. Azura would sit adjacent to Camilla, largely due to the elder princess’ insistence, since neither of their husbands would bring themselves to sit at their liege’s table.

Despite living in Hoshido for years now, Elise would always have a reserved seat at their table.

Without the threat of war hanging over everyone’s heads, their mornings could be spent with leisure – not disregarding their usual duties, of course: Siegbert accompanied Xander in his tasks more often than not, for example. He was, after all, the same age as Xander was when he took the throne after the war ended so many years ago.

Kana studied under Leo so as to learn how to be the King’s brother and how to use his power and connections as a Prince to aid the Crown in any way possible.

Katerina was a free spirit, and very much loved to train her body – in both human and dragon form. She was well-studied and learned well under Kamui and Camilla, but she knew her place was with a weapon in hand to protect her Brothers.

Her days weren’t only filled with training and studying, however: She loved to spend time with any one person of her family, and always made sure to MAKE them make time for her, be it for only talking over tea or for simply enjoying each other’s presences.

That morning, Kamui was brushing her daughter’s hair, wondering which bow to tie on it after she was done. “I wonder if that’s how I would’ve looked like with short hair,” the Queen mused, looking at Katerina through the mirror.

The princess looked up to Kamui. “You never had short hair, Mama?”

“I’m afraid so. When I was your age, the style of my hair wasn’t really my priority, after all…” She bobbed her head, remembering her teenage days – ones she spent thinking about her forbidden love.

Katerina leaned on the dresser, placing both elbows over it and resting her chin on her hands. She looked up at her mother through the mirror. “…Was it the war?”

“Oh,” Kamui snapped out of her own memories and resumed the brushing, smiling fondly. “Oh, no. My role at the war would only come a few years later. At seventeen I could only think of how hopelessly in love with your father I was.”

The princess widened her eyes, her cheeks flushing. “Really?! Tell me more, Mama!” She turned her body toward the Queen, holding her hands. “I’ve only heard stories about the war, but not so much about your lives before it…”

“Of course,” Kamui caressed Katerina’s cheek, “come, let us sit so we can talk.”

They moved to the divan that was placed beside the dresser, Mother holding daughter’s hand on hers.

“Hmmm, where should I begin?” She tilted her head, searching for the many, many memories she and Xander had shared together.

“… You said you loved Papa since you were my age?” Katerina gulped, thinking she was delving into forbidden territory by asking such personal question… but it was so thrilling to hear! Her brave Mother and Father before they were so. How were they in the past? She could hardly imagine one without being with the other, after all.

“Oh, posh,” Kamui gestured, dismissing Katerina’s statement. “I was in love with him since I was a child; it only took me a long time to accept my feelings.”

“Accept them, Mama?”

“Why, yes.” Kamui nodded, forlorn. “We were raised as siblings and I’ve always thought my feelings ugly and out of place. How dared I love someone who was caring for me like I was his own blood in such a dirty way?”

Katerina’s brow flickered with emotion, gripping at her mother’s hand. “Your love isn’t dirty, Mother!” She said in a tone higher than intended, calling Kamui more formally than usual in reflex. “I’ve never seen a love that… that  _belongs_ so much like yours and Papa’s…” her voice trailed off, her face reddening due to the sudden outburst.

Kamui took one hand to her mouth in surprise, her daughter’s blush contaminating her face as well. “Oh, my child.” She booped the princess’ nose and lifted her chin with one finger. “Thank you for saying that, hm? I don’t think that way anymore – and haven’t been for a long, long time – but your words matter to me all the same.”

Still embarrassed, Katerina looked away from her mother. “It’s the truth, though.”

The Queen’s smile grew as Katerina tried not to laugh, but both ended up giggling after a few moments. “Indeed it is. I can’t put it to words the depth of the love I feel towards your father, your siblings and you, my Katie.” She once again caressed her daughter’s cheek, who tilted her head towards the hand to enjoy it fully.

“Thank you, Mama.” Katerina placed her hand over Kamui’s, closing her eyes. “I don’t know if I can find a love like yours – or if I  _want_ to find one, for that matter. … But I’m so glad that I’m the daughter of both of you.”

“And I’m so very grateful to having a strong, independent and considerate daughter like you, Katie. I’m sure you’ll find happiness in whichever path you trail; be it with a loved one by your side, or with your comrades.”

Katerina shyly raised her shoulders. “It doesn’t feel real that I can love someone like you do Papa… But it’s also some sort of inspiration,” she said, raising her gaze to the ceiling, as though she could see her future unravelling before her. “I know I have as much passion towards my own goals at the moment.”

Kamui nodded, closing her eyes and holding Katerina’s hands over her lap. “Which I’m sure you’ll be able to accomplish them all with ease, being your Father’s daughter and your siblings’ sister, after all. But more than that, by being you.”

Katerina giggled. “Now you’re embarrassing me, Mama!”

“Nonsense!” Kamui laughed, pinching her daughter’s nose. “I’m only telling the truth!”

They both laughed, taking the weight off of the princess’s shoulder. “Thank you, Mama. Now I feel even more certain that the ceremony tomorrow will go over well.”

The Queen smiled fondly at her child. “Of course it will, my Katie. We’ll all stand by you. Besides, I’m sure it’ll feel like that Bolverk will return to its former master. You grow into the late Queen Katerina everyday, after all.”

Katerina closed her eyes and clutched one hand over her chest, remembering the tall picture of the late Queen hanged over the main hall. “May she give me strength.”

 

The ceremony wasn’t a public event, though it still had its fair share of attendants: Every bearer of dragon blood as well as their retainers stood by the red carpet inside the throne room – some of them hoshidans as well.

On top of the stairs, a few steps under the throne in front of which Xander stood, knelt Katerina, wearing a dragon tiara Kamui had given to her on the previous day. The Queen had gotten it [on the day they found out she was pregnant with Katerina,](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/145380304922) and found it only fitting that it was handed down to her on the right time.

In front of the Princess lay Camilla, holding Bolverk with both hands. “This legendary weapon has been passed down in the late Queen’s house for generations – until it fell back to the late King in honor of her name.” Camilla spoke in a clear voice, her words reverberating through the hall. “Much like the sword Siegfried, whose master it finds in our current King, Bolverk can only be wielded by the worthy. From my Father, to me. From me, back to the blood of its former master.” Camilla handed the giant axe to the Princess, urging her to be on her feet. “If you are not worthy, its weight will be so, you’ll immediately drop it on the ground.”

Katerina nodded, reaching out to the axe.

“If you are worthy, however, it will be as light as a feather – it’ll deliver it’s heaviness and your justice onto your foes instead.” She finished, nodding at the nervous princess. “Go on, dear, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Taking a deep breath, Katerina looked to the audience: to her brothers (Kana silently cheered for her, almost jumping; Siegbert only nodded and smiled with confidence), to her mother… then turned her gaze in the opposite direction, to her Father.

Xander nodded solemnly, then smiled.

She was so blessed to have so many people caring for her;  _believing_ in her. She wasn’t afraid nor nervous anymore.

Katerina took the axe with one hand, lifting it as she held her breath – and it was so light she almost turned over herself, such was the strength she used. “Oh! It’s so light!” She blurted out.

Her cousins and brother Kana laughed in the audience, same as Camilla who hid a giggle. “I’m so proud of you, my dear Katie!” Camilla said, bear-hugging her niece. “Now Bolverk is finally back at where it belongs.”

Pride and excitement beating wildly inside her chest, Katerina couldn’t contain her smile from widening and her face from reddening. She looked straight at the portrait of the late Queen and bowed. “I’ll make you proud, Grandmother. I’ll protect my King and brother as well as this realm with everything I have!”


End file.
